


Silence.

by mainstreem_market



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Teacher Gerard, author gerard, drummer frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreem_market/pseuds/mainstreem_market
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay that they dont say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence.

It's two AM and they're covered in sweat. Frank's skin is buzzing much like it usually is after sex, but this time it's different. His head and hands rest on the older man's chest as the young boy watches him smoke, pale hand bringing such a thin stick that looks harmless to his soft pink lips although with every inhale a little corner is cut off of Gerard's life. They're on the floor, three thick sheets and big, fluffy pillows separating the two from the wood, while the big window of Gerard's studio apartment is open, revealing the beautiful city of New York to them.

 The wind is cool on this high temperature summer night, and Frank closes his eyes when Gerard's chest rises with the inhale and falls with the exhale, the cigarette smoke mixing with the wind and dissolving away. They usually dont speak after sex, the thirty three year old would usually just smoke or close his eyes to breathe Frank in while Frank himself would cuddle closer to Gerard, biting his tongue to keep the three little words from slipping out. They've been doing this for three years, ever since Gerard started teaching at Frank's high school sophomore year, and one lucky afternoon the two shared a kiss behind Gerard's locked classroom door. The rest was history.

 

  Now here they were, the two no longer attending Belleville High, but taking on new obstacles in life: Frank playing drums for a band while Gerard worked on writing novels. At first, he would wonder to himself why the dark haired man wouldn't speak after such intense love making, but as weeks turned into months and months turned into years, Frank finally understood why.

 

   After such intense passion and heat, there was nothing left to be said. The way their bodies moved with every stroke, thrust, pull and kiss said it all. The way Gerard would cup Frank's face and stare him in the eye with closed lips as he fucked into the boy deeper, the way Frank would lock his ankles around Gerard's waist and scrape his fingers down the other's pale back, or the way their fingers would lock and hold onto each other tightly as they moaned and whimpered into each other's mouths would verbalize everything they felt. There didnt have to be a conversation afterwards because their bodies said it all. There didnt have to be extra affections whispered to each other because there already was. Even though they didnt say it, the way they looked at each other, the way their bodies formed together, the way Frank would wrap his arms around Gerard's neck as he wrote a new chapter or the way Gerard would smile in pride as he watched his boyfriend play a show was enough. They were in love. Madly in love.

 

   And even though their feelings were strong yet unspoken, there was always room to continue falling for each other. Day by day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an edit I made on instagram. Follow me @substanceofstars


End file.
